Junto a ti One-shot Yuri
by CarolineZK
Summary: Un amigo me retó a escribir un lemon yuri Mikannie y yo nunca pierdo. Aquí está el resultado, subido con anterioridad a Amor Yaoi. Mikasa Ackerman está confusa desde que Annie los traicionó, incapaz de descansar se embarca en una aventura difícil de olvidar. [Mikasa x Annie] [Lemon] [Yuri] [S&M]


La Legión de Reconocimiento llegó a un castillo semiderruido para acampar allí y cobijarse de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. La noche estaba muy próxima y el crepúsculo era visible en los huecos que quedaban entre los cúmulos.

Después de repartirse las dependencias del castillo, todos bajaron a cenar y tomar un baño para relajar sus cuerpos agotados de la expedición y de estar en tensión mientras galopaban.

Cierta joven de cabello como la noche y piel de luna últimamente se encontraba muy melancólica cuando el sol se iba y llegaba la noche. No sabía por qué, pero no podía eliminar la imagen de Annie cristalizada, se veía tan en paz consigo misma dentro de aquella burbuja protectora. A pesar de sus diferencias y sus constantes peleas por superarse la una a la otra había visto algo en ella, pudo contemplar como en su interior no era una mala persona, su mirada estaba perdida, distante, vacía. Se parecía a ella en ese aspecto, Mikasa tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Eren y ser salvada de consumirse por la oscuridad.

Se encontraba confusa, ¿y si ella hubiera podido salvarla de aquello? ¿y si lo único que necesitaba era amor? Sabía que sus sentimientos por Eren eran reales, pero, ¿por qué se atormentaba tanto pensando en ella? ¿por qué su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella? ¿tensión, deseo, amor o quizá curiosidad?

Sola en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama e iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, cruzando las piernas y cabizbaja, su cuerpo quizá permanecía entre esas cuatro paredes, pero su mente divagaba por todos los recuerdos que habían compartido ambas guerreras. Nunca cruzaron una palabra amable, aunque sí sabían que contaban con el apoyo de la otra en una situación de peligro. Cuando recordó la sonrisa que le dedicó a su hermanastro, su corazón dio un vuelco, no sabía si por celos o por algo más, el caso es que aquella sonrisa era demasiado bonita como para pertenecer a una mala persona, estaba convencida de ello.

Su cerebro no dejaba de procesar información y de intentar conectar las piezas, tenía que haber algo. Su permanente mirada dolida escondía por todo lo que estaba pasando, en el fondo, no quería traicionarlos, se había ganado su confianza y, además, había conseguido nuevas amistades.

Un poderoso rayo iluminó el cielo nocturno, llevando a la joven a mirar por la ventana, descubriendo que en mitad de la nada se encontraba Annie. Era imposible, ¿cómo podía haber roto su cristalización y haber escapado de Hange?, lo que sí era cierto es que estaba totalmente empapada. No dudó en saltar por la ventana del torreón y correr a su lado, necesitaba verla y sentirla, ¿por qué? Era desconocido por ella.

Corría a toda velocidad y su visión se nublaba debido a las gotas de lluvia y a sus propias lágrimas, el frío invernal quemaba al entrar en contacto con su rostro humedecido y allí estaba ella, tan impasible como siempre, mirándola incrédula, más aún cuando la pelinegra se lanzó a abrazarla. Annie de rodillas acariciaba su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla, Mikasa se aferraba a su uniforme con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en él y cubriéndolo de lágrimas.

La rubia permanecía callada, atenta a todo lo que provocaba en la recién llegada, su mente no podía procesar toda esa información. Desconocía por qué se lanzó llorando a sus brazos, ¿tanto la había extrañado? Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ella allí, lo último que recordaba era rodearse de una barrera de cristal para evitar ser capturada, ¿cómo y por qué salió de allí?

— Mikasa, ¿qué tal si vamos a tu habitación? A este paso vamos a enfermar. Podemos hablar tranquilamente allí— propuso con una mirada complicada, nunca llegaría a entenderla.

Tan silenciosa como siempre, solo asintió levemente y regresaron a su dependencia utilizando el equipo de maniobras tridimensional sin hacer ni un sonido. No querían llamar la atención ni levantar las sospechas.

Cerraron la ventana con delicadeza y quedaron solo iluminadas por las velas. Annie se recostó sobre la cama mientras la morena buscaba algo con lo que secarse.

— No te entiendo, antes tan cercana y ahora tan distante— susurró en protesta, ni ella misma entendía por qué esas palabras salieron de sus labios.

— Puedes hablar más fuerte, es la única ocupada de esta planta, el resto está derruido. Estoy buscando algo con lo que secarnos, nada más— contestó sin dirigirle la mirada, continuó su búsqueda hasta que encontró un par de toallas y una de ellas se la lanzó al rostro.

Ella estaba confundida, cómo una persona era capaz de decir tanto y nada con una misma mirada, comenzó a secar su cabello, rostro y cuello. Parando en seco al llegar a las demás partes de su cuerpo, la vergüenza podía con ella.

Mikasa ya había secado todo su cuerpo con indiferencia, no quería resfriarse, solo llevaba su ropa interior y comprendió a la perfección lo que le ocurría a su acompañante. Estaba nerviosa por ella, eso provocó que una sonrisa ladeada se dibujara en su rostro, acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Qué pasa Annie, tienes miedo de mí? Prometo no hacerte nada que te cause dolor, no mucho— la lentitud y sensualidad con la que pronunció esas palabras no dejó indiferente a ninguna. Su cálido aliento contra su húmedo y frío cuello producía una sensación placentera.

Las manos de la pelinegra comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la titán hembra sobre la húmeda ropa y como si se tratara de su segunda piel, comenzó a calentarse con su toque. Desató su coleta dejando que su pálido cabello rubio cayera con libertad enmarcando su rostro y discurría con su lengua un camino que abarcaba clavícula, cuello y oído. Ella se estremecía placenteramente y algunos suspiros se escapaban de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Buena pregunta, ni yo misma lo sé. Tenía miedo de que hubieras muerto y quiero comprobar si todo esto es real— decía mientras comenzaba a despojarla de aquellas prendas mojadas, introduciendo sus manos por dentro de las ropas, maravillándose de su aroma y tacto, su piel era suave y tersa, demasiado agradable al tacto.

La sensación de sentir todo su cuerpo ser recorrido por aquellas manos que se habían cubierto tantas veces de sangre propia y de otros, ser besada por aquellos labios delgados y pálidos que parecían no saber formar una sonrisa, todo en aquella situación hacía que su mente diera vueltas.

Se sintió bajo el magnetismo de la Ackerman, sus labios buscaban los suyos, besándose en un principio por sorpresa y con lentitud, para después volverse sugerente, ardiente, apasionado, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios, recorriendo y explorando la infinidad de sus bocas.

— He intentado contenerme, pero no puedo más— el matiz oscuro y pasional empleado en su voz provocó que su cuerpo temblara.

La llevó contra una de las paredes de la habitación y la estampó sin mucha delicadeza, besando y mordiendo su cuello, deslizando su lengua por todo su abdomen plano que se tensaba al sentir su calidez, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos y masajeándolo. La rubia jadeaba su nombre, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo quería más, no le importaba nada, su misión, sus compañeros, su situación, solo quería continuar.

— ¿Vas a desquitarte conmigo porque Eren no te presta la atención que tu quisieras? — decía interrogante entre jadeos y suspiros, jugando con su cabello e incitándola a hacer algo más con sus senos que acariciarlos.

— ¿Me permites descontrolarme? — preguntó una vez que se había librado de aquella prenda que cubría sus pechos y ella había hecho lo mismo, se apegó a su cuerpo aún algo húmedo por la lluvia.

No encontró respuesta, al morder el lóbulo de su oreja sus senos se rozaron y una descarga eléctrica de gran calibre las recorrió. Se alejó de ella, estaba sin aliento, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su mirada alejada de ella. La mestiza se dedicó a analizarla y contemplarla sin disimulo, lamiendo sus labios inconscientemente, la verdad, estaba mucho mejor proporcionada de lo que mostraba con el uniforme.

Quería jugar y disfrutar con su cuerpo, recordaba haber visto unos artilugios que le servirían de mucho en este juego mientras buscaba las toallas. Efectivamente, con su mirada ónix pudo encontrar una cuerda y un pañuelo negro.

— Vamos a jugar…— esa fue su advertencia. Comenzó a atar sus muñecas sin causar mucho dolor para inmovilizarla y siguió vendando sus ojos. Le dio la vuelta para que le diera la espalda, empezando a trazar un suave recorrido con la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de toda su espalda, siendo seguido por su lengua dejando un hilo de saliva y finalizando al utilizar sus uñas para penetrar en su piel.

Parecía estar disfrutando, al inicio protestaba, pero, una vez que se acostumbró, llamaba y gemía su nombre.

— No pienses ni analices la situación, no te resistas. Simplemente relájate y disfruta de todo lo que voy a darte— ronroneó y besó su cuello para más tarde morderlo con algo de agresividad.

Totalmente hipnotizada por aquella asiática, estaba a su merced, estaba en su mente y no podía escapar de ella, se encontraba al filo del abismo, el abismo del placer y la obscenidad. No estaba enamorada, solo jugaban; eso creía ella, creía no estar cayendo por ella y, aun así, no quería que la noche acabara, no quería dormir. Respiraba y gemía, la buscaba desesperada con sus labios, pocas veces los encontraba. Ella era su punto débil y sentía como reía y disfrutaba cada vez que tocaba su piel ya fuera lamiendo, rozando, arañando, acariciando o golpeando. Se sentía viva a su lado y cuando creía morir, ahí estaba ella.

Fue llevada sobre la cama y atada al cabecero en una posición donde su espalda estaba totalmente curvada, parecía que quería seguir jugando y eso no le desagradaba. Por fin se dignó a despojarle de sus botas y pantalón, lentamente, torturándola con su lengua, besos y caricias. Nunca se había sentido también, todo su cuerpo ardía, ardía con fuerza y vivacidad en las llamas del deseo, el erotismo, lo prohibido.

Volvió a tomar sus labios con un apetito impetuoso, fanático, todo por ella. Sus manos no solo se centraban en la parte superior, ahora también viajaban por sus piernas, muslos, glúteos y partes íntimas, a veces con suavidad, otras con brusquedad. No importaba, quería explorar con su cuerpo, quería conocerla, ese era el único juego donde podía permanecer siempre, estaba trayendo sus fantasías a la vida, solo quería jugar sucio. La noche acababa de empezar.

Su trayectoria encontró una pequeña parada en sus pies, los lamía y besaba tortuosamente, atenta a las reacciones de aquella chica. Subió con sosiego humedeciendo toda su piel con la lengua y erizándola con sus uñas. Decidió que ya era hora de dejarla ver, le quitó la venda de sus ojos y pudo ver como el fuego de la pasión y el deseo ardía en las profundidades de sus orbes marinos.

La pasión las tenía totalmente locas, compartiendo besos, respiraciones, caricias. El ritmo de sus corazones era frenético y tenían una expresión que nunca nadie podría volver a conseguir. Mientras se devoraban una a otra, Mikasa iba liberando de sus ataduras a Annie, quería saber cual sería su reacción. Con un poco de suerte, sus nervios habrían desaparecido.

Ella quería que pusiera a prueba su paciencia, estaba deseando probar cual era su límite. La tenía pidiendo más, siempre obtenía lo que quería. Una vez que cerraba sus ojos volvía a estar bajo su control, sin saber si se trataba de un sueño confundido con la realidad. Estaba esperando que todo esto siguiera, no quería detenerse.

— Sálvame…— susurró a menos de un centímetro de sus labios, acariciándolos con la punta de sus dedos, estaban enrojecidos, calientes y húmedos, acababan de terminar de besarse y ya había vuelto a tomarlos con un apetito más sexual que sentimental.

— Notas como todo tu cuerpo quema y no soportas más esa sensación— jugueteaba con todo su cuerpo aumentando más esa sensación, la expresión que portaba no tenía precio. Se veían reflejadas en el espejo tan eróticas e hipnotizantes que parecían otras personas.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! — gritó tirándola al colchón y sentándose sobre ella, cosa que pilló a la pelinegra de improviso, si quisiera podría liberarse con facilidad, pero prefería ver lo que hacía con ella.

Sus ojos la devoraban al mismo tiempo que sus muñecas eran atadas con más brusquedad de la que había empleado, pasó su turno, ahora le tocaba ser la sumisa.

— Eren no te desea y eso es frustrante, ¿verdad? Déjate en mis manos, voy a hacer que grites mi nombre tanto que olvides quien es él, aunque solo sea por una noche y que solo pienses en mí— su voz hechizante y apasionada contra su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y clavícula, vendando sus ojos, azotándola sin previo aviso, provocando un sonoro gemido.

Besando y succionando su cuello, marcándola, era de su propiedad. Con sus suaves manos descendía hasta sus glúteos varias veces, los suspiros que se escapaban de su boca cada vez eran más sonoros, quitó su sujetador y sin más dilación pellizcó y mordisqueó sus pezones, palpando la suavidad y rigidez de su perfecto abdomen en tensión. Su respiración agitada, frustrada, los dedos de Annie recorriendo todo su cuerpo pausadamente, matándola de deseo, se alejaba y volvía a acercarse, ella la buscaba protestando e intentando articular unas palabras que siempre eran ahogadas por el contacto de sus labios.

Arañando su espalda y mordiendo su cuello se aproximó a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de una mujer, lo acarició con suavidad sobre la fina tela, ella mordió su labio e intentó retorcerse como respuesta, seguía jugando con la tela acariciando su clítoris mientras lamía y mordisqueaba aquellos perfectos senos. Los gemidos inundaban el cuarto y seguirían inundándolo, compartiendo su protagonismo por unos gritos sugerentes, desesperados y eróticos.

Ella bajó su ropa interior sumergiendo su boca en su intimidad, recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones, jugando con su cuerpo, derritiéndola con el contacto, despertando a la fiera que dormía en su interior. Seguida a su lengua entró un dedo y después, otro, masajeaba con delicadeza en un inicio, para comenzar a moverse con brusquedad al mismo ritmo de su respiración. Su espalda estaba totalmente curvada, extasiada, jadeante, no podía contener sus gritos por mucho que lo intentara.

El ritmo seguía y no sabía cómo, aquella experta combatiente se había soltado y jugaba con sus cabellos de oro, empujándola, profundizando, alzando su cadera, fundiéndose, volviéndose un mismo ser contagiado por la pasión.

No quería reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy próxima al orgasmo, aprovechó la cuerda para cambiar las posiciones, la pelinegra se sentó sobre ella y la atrajo posicionando aquel elemento tras su cuello, besándose de forma descarada, movió una de sus piernas y alzó su cadera para que ambas intimidades estuvieran en perfecto contacto, palpitantes.

El baile sensual de sus cuerpos comenzó, la fricción seguía, estaban perdiendo la cordura, desconocían la hora y el momento en el que todo comenzó. Sus fogosas manos sobre sus senos, apoyándose, pellizcando. Ella sería incapaz de hacer todo eso estando atada y vendada, pero una Ackerman superaba todas las creencias.

Empleaba la soga para azotarla en la espalda, se estaba vengando, la besaba con desesperación y pasión entre jadeos, gritos y gemidos. Y como con si de un instinto vampírico se tratara, clavó sus dientes en la base de su cuello justo antes de llegar al orgasmo para ahogar ese gemido tan placentero en sus bocas.

Ambas cayeron rendidas a la cama y la noche transcurrió sin más interrupciones, pero, por desgracia, cuando la pelinegra despertó, se encontraba vestida sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor confusa, no había restos de nada, incluso estaba tapada por una manta y yacía apoyada contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Escuchó una voz a través de la puerta, se trataba de Eren.

— Mikasa, ¿has dormido bien? Fui a darte las buenas noches y te vi durmiendo sobre tu cama mientras llorabas y sollozabas cosas sin sentido, te tapé con la manta porque no quería despertarte, parecía ser un sueño entretenido.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso Annie logró escapar y llegar a donde estaban. Pero, ¿por qué soñó con ella? Jamás encontraría la respuesta en su cerebro, debía preguntarse en su corazón.


End file.
